


Gone But Not Forgotten

by Nova_Ryu



Series: From Ego to Muse [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Ryu/pseuds/Nova_Ryu
Summary: The Host had replaced the Author in every way posable, now all that's left is to fade away.  But even after several months, he isn't completely gone. There must be someone out there that remembers him, why else would he still be here.





	1. A Losing Hope

It was a weird feeling to fade away, like being exhausted except no amount sleep will make it go away. Coupled with the fact that everyone would forget about you to the point you'd literally fade away, it was a terrifying experience. One that the Author had been stuck dealing with for the last several months. 

It had been slow at first, flickering in and out of focus for a few seconds, the other egos forgetting his name, small things like that. But when the Host arrived, that fucking Host, the Author's condition started rapidly deteriorating. Soon he was left as nothing more than a ghost, watching the others live their lives. Seeing the Host slip so seamlessly into his relationship with Dr. Iplier had hurt the most. The fact that they had confided so much in each other and he had been so easily replaced was heartbreaking for him. The Author screamed and ranted at the Host for days after that, not that the Host seemed to notice. 

After realizing that he could no longer interact with the world the Author just waited for the end, but the end never came. What did come was the Jim twins new pet, it was a small dragon. It was about the size of a cat, with big blue eyes, and black tiger stripes over its orange body. He had seen the creature messing around with the Jims, and had even seen Willford running after it trying to shoot it on occasion. The little creature seemed to be enjoying playing with the other egos, but sometimes it seemed to look right at the Author as if it could actually see him. It shocked him when one day it walked right up to him and dropped a key at his feet. Bending over to grab the key, he was surprised that he could actually grab it. There was a warm tingle from where key rested in his palm and it seemed to be spreading up his arm and all over his body. The little dragon chirped happily up at him, and the Author smiled.

Maybe there's hope for him yet.


	2. Reborn

It was surprisingly easy to find the door for that key, the little dragon leads him right to it. The door in question was in Dark's office, hidden behind a bookcase. The Author put the key into the lock and hesitantly turned the knob. The door opened, swinging easily on its hinges, revealing a blinding light.

Upon stepping thru the door the light faded, and the Author found himself in an endless white void, that was filled doors. Jumping slightly as the door he had just come thru slammed shut behind him, he noticed that it had a red M with a pink mustache on it. 

The little dragon let out an excited chirp and took off down the hall. Looking towards where the dragon ran off to the Author spotted someone coming his way. There wasn't anything too amazing about her, short brown hair, amber eyes, and not too tall. Their most interesting feature was a pair of black wings that faded to blue at the end. 

"There you are Nova," she said to the little dragon, who jumped up on the stranger's shoulder, "I see you got him out here easily enough." Nova chirped again and seemed to puff up with pride.

"Who the hell are you," The Author asked, "and what do want with me?

"My name is Nitora, and I suppose I've got a job for you."

The Author was appeared skeptical, so Nitora continued.

"My boss is looking for another muse to help her with her stories and considering that you are an author yourself, we figured that asking you would be the best option."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"That should be obvious, given your condition. You don't fade, and you get a stream of life force that doesn't rely on someone's fickle fan base to stay consistent." 

Nitora paused a moment, giving the Author a moment to think things over, before holding out her hand and asking, "Do we have a deal?"

Without a moment of hesitation, the Author grabbed Nitora's hand and shook it. "Sounds like a deal to me."

There was a slight burning sensation that only lasted as long as the handshake, and when asked Nitora said that it simply to mark him as someone who allowed use their boss's power. Considering that he technically was someone else character, and the rules were finicky about things like that.

With that, Nitora started walking back towards her home, with Nova flying close behind her, The Author looked back at the door that he had come thru, and with a shake of his head started after Nitora. 

The Author was unsure what the future might hold for him but grateful that his story wasn't over just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note
> 
> So hopefully this is the start of a long and beautiful series.


End file.
